


drabble-ish: ruby, what do the winchesters see?

by anthrophobe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthrophobe/pseuds/anthrophobe





	drabble-ish: ruby, what do the winchesters see?

She likes it with Sam because he knows what she is, he's _tasted_ of it, so whatever it is he sees when he looks at her, at least he _believes_ it to be a _person_.

But she likes it with Dean because, whatever he thinks of her, however little he thinks of her, she knows he's seen her.

It's not the face she wants, the face she expects when she happens past a mirror, but it is the face she _has_.

It has to count for something.


End file.
